The Adventure Lives On
by Unimaginative retard
Summary: Van helsing and carl were assinged a mission while christina tags along. they will eventually find out that the count still lives, and so is the countess? The past secrets will be revealed. draculaXOC Van helsing.


Van helsing was worried. Worried about Christina, well he knew that she wasn't entirely human nor a vampire. She was different. She was like a mixed breed, both human and vampire but she wasn't a Dhampir, she wasn't born like that. She didn't even like the taste of blood. Together with Van helsing, she worked for The Holy Knights for 6 years. She couldn't remember her past, that's what drew Van helsing closer to her, of course in a brotherly way. But she was recently restrained from missions. She did not know why either. Instead she was to deliver messages to people while they are doing their missions. Van helsing do not know her past but he felt that the members of The Holy Knights knew something. They were hiding something.

'You know you should eat something.' He told Christina showing some concern.

'Busy. Later. ' She replied, not looking up from her book with the same English accent he spoke to her with. He glared at her for not giving a damn and then went on busy packing his items for his next mission while pushing through the people working there.

'I think you would need this too. Flying goblins don't die easily.' Carl said handing him a crystal orb with swirling yellow liquid.

'What the hell is this?' he said shaking the orb.

'It produces sunlight when you add water to it. And please do not shake it, its very strong.' He said grabbing it back from him.

'Aren't you coming along?' he asked him while he was preparing his crossbow.

'Nope.' He said while handing him a shot gun and a sliver dagger.

'Van helsing!' Van helsing twirled around with a what-is-it-this-time face. He knew that voice very well. He was like a son to him.

'I don't want you to do this mission.' the high priest said as he clapped his hands. Nobody knew why the high priest always looked serious.

'Why the sudden change of mind?' he asked toying with his shotgun.

'There have been vampire sightings in London and Transylvania.' Carl and Van helsing looked up at him the same time. They were both shocked.

'But I killed Dracula a year ago.' Van helsing said cocking his head.

'S-Shouldn't the all vampires be, y-y-you know burnt into ashes or something, s-s-something like you know, dead!?' Carl told the priest with a shivering voice.

'That is why I am sending you both to investigate.' He said calmly as he turned around and walked towards the projector where he would explain more in detail.

'Both?' Carl asked with some fear, and a little somewhat of hope.

'Yes. You and Carl.' He replied. Carl gulped his own saliva.

'Why me?' he whined.

He turned around and said seriously with anger, 'Because you are the only two I know who have had encounters with vampires before.' Van helsing continued walking while Carl stood there having a flashback. Van helsing walked back to him and gave him a slap on his head. Carl rubbed his head and stared at Van helsing.

'What about Christina? Couldn't she come along?' Van helsing asked looking at Christina.

She looked up from hearing this and shut her book with great impact. She never had a mission for a long time.

The high priest ignored the question and went on blabbering with the details.

'Two women dead in London. Found markings on their necks. Same goes to 17 adults and 16 children in Transylvania. Four are missing. All found covered in blood with markings on their necks. Six vampires spotted around Transylvania. One in London. But go to Transylvania instead.' He told him calmly.

'Is there a possibility that the count is alive?' Van helsing asked.

'That's why we are sending you there. One more thing,… please do come back alive.' He said with a sense of hope in his eyes on if he could survive this mission.

Van helsing gave him a look of assurance together with a nod. He then turned to Carl and said, 'So it's just you and me now.'

Carl shrieked. He did not want to go through this all over again, especially with Vampires. 'How are we going to get there _again_?' he asked.

'By sea, of course.' He replied with a chuckle predicting Carl's reaction.

'Damn. I think I'm going to be sick.' He said covering his mouth while his face turned green, following behind Van helsing.

No one noticed except the priest knew that Christina was smirking. She was up to something.


End file.
